All This Love Has Got Me Feeling Alive
by Rah.RaZorBlade
Summary: Thomas has a nightmare but get gets comforted by Minho and Newt. Thomas/Newt/Minho. A few one-shots involving these 3.
1. Chapter 1

Thomas gripped the blanket, letting out a strangled sob. He thrashed around kicking Minho several times. He has sweat forming on his forehead and tears were gathered in the corner of his eyes.

Minho ran his fingers through the boy's hair.

"Wake up, Thomas. C'mon." He whispered, hoping he wouldn't wake up the other Gladers.

Thomas opened his teary eyes.

"Minho?" He said wiping his tears away.

"I'm right here, babe. What's wrong? What happened?" He asked, kissing Thomas' forehead.

"I-it was just a nightmare." Thomas coughed.

"What about?" The Asian boy asked worriedly.

Thomas shrugged

"I'm scared." Thomas whispered, hating having to admit something like that.

"You're alright, Newt and I are here." He reassured the younger teen.

Newt stirred from Thomas' other side.

"What's going on?" He growled. He was exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

It made Thomas feel guilty. Thomas rubbed his face into the poor excuse of the pillow.

"I'm sorry, Newt. Go back to sleep." He sniffled, tucking his head into Minho's neck.

"That's not what I meant." Newt sighed. He rolled over to spoon Thomas. He kissed his neck as an apology.

Thomas rolled over to face Newt.

"I'm sorry I woke you." He frowned.

"Don't be. I'm sorry I snapped." He kissed Thomas on the cheek and snuggled into him, reaching over Thomas' body to reach for Minho's hand.

"You come over here too." He smiled.

"We're here for you, Tommy, just remember that, okay? We won't let anything happen to you." Both boys kissed Thomas at the same time.

"Would you three just shut the hell up!" Gally groaned from across the room.

Every Gladers in the room groaned.

"Shut up, Gally."

Gally yelled a 'whatever' back to all the boys and laid back down.

Thomas chuckled and dozed off into dreamless sleep, cuddled by the two most important people to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas didn't show up for breakfast, worrying Minho and Newt.

"Where is he?" Newt asked. He was starting to bite his nails nervously.

Minho put his hand on Newt's thigh to calm him down.

"He'll show up, he can't go far." He reassured the blonde haired boy.

Newt bit his lip but nodded. Thomas wasn't lying next to him when he woke up that morning which was unusual.

"I've gotta go, but I'll see you this afternoon." Minho said, giving Newt a kiss on the lips before jogging into the maze.

It was nearly dinner time when Newt found Thomas, in the homestead crying.

"Tommy!" Newt yelled, running over to the crying boy, pulling him into a hug.

"What's wrong?! What happened?!" He panicked, looking the boy over for injuries.

"Look at me, Tommy, what's wrong?" Newt tried again.

The words made Thomas sob harder.

"M sorry." Was all he said.

Newt heard Minho's voice not far from the homestead, asking where his boys were.

"Hang on, Tommy, I'm just going to get Min, I'll be back." Newt said.

The crying boy quickly wrapped his arms around him.

"No! No! I'm sorry, don't leave me, I'm sorry." Thomas begged.

"Babe, I-I don't know what's wrong I'll be two seconds." He ripped out of Thomas' grasp and ran to the door, peering out.

When he spotted the Asian boy he yelled out to him.

"Minho! Hurry up!" He yelled before running back to Thomas.

"What the Hells wrong with him?!" Minho snapped at Newt before kneeling down in front of Thomas.

"What's wrong, Babe?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." He sobbed.

"Thought I heard the crybaby, sooking." Gally chuckled, entering the building.

"What did you do?!" Minho yelled, walking over to Gally.

Gally gave a triumph smile.

"Looks like he does believe anything I say." He laughed, walking away.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Minho asked. But Gally ignored him.

He walked back over to his boys and pulled them both into a hug.

"Tommy, tell us what happened, please." Newt sniffled.

Thomas sighed.

"He-he woke me up this morning, he said he needed help with something, so I went with him and he dragged me to the forest. And he started saying how I'm not good enough, how I'll never be good enough for you. How when I'm not around he over hears the two of you talking about how..." He didn't want to say the rest, he didn't want to believe it.

"Keep going babe, you're okay." Newt said softly.

"He said he heard you saying that I mean nothing to you, how you wish it was only just the two of you, how I'm a burden." Thomas couldn't say anymore he was sobbing.

Newt felt his own tears tumble down his cheek.

"That's not true. You're the reason us three are together, we love you, so much, Tommy." Newt kissed the corner of Thomas' mouth.

Minho leant forward and kissed Thomas as well before turning to Newt and kissed him, more forcefully tho. He knows how much it excites Thomas when he sees his partners make out.

Newt moaned into the kiss, pulling Thomas closer to them.

"We'll show you how much we love you, Thomas." Minho whispered, kissing Thomas just as hard as he kissed Newt.

"I love you two." Thomas breathed out, before going back to kiss his boys once again.


End file.
